Distractions
by Caidyn
Summary: Remus Lupin is in the library reading when Sirius Black comes in. What's the worst that can happen? Contains smut.


All was quiet. This was something Remus still got joy out of. What was better? It was a Hogsmeade weekend, meaning all of the third years and up were off having the time of their lives while the first and second years took advantage of their newfound freedom. Every school year from third year up he went one or two times, then nothing more; seeing it in a new light once a month was good enough for him.

The library where he was camping out in was quiet as well. Not even Madame Pinch, the librarian, was there; she had left to do something and let him stay since she trusted him. With no noise or any distractions to bother him, he was set on reading the Muggle classic _Peter Pan._ As a small child he had loved it, but when he had been forced to grow up at a young age he began to refuse to read it. Now at sixteen, getting close to seventeen, he had decided to look back on those faded and fuzzy memories.

Settled in the back of the huge library and nestled into a little place he had found during his second year, he set to reading. Light shined down on him from the little cubby on a ledge of a window he was sitting in warmed his left side while he right was left victim to the draft of the library. Surrounding him was the smell of old books. To him that was the smell of comfort.

His eyes skimmed over the page. Each little word brought back the small memories of his father playing with him and reading to him before the accident. Now his father could barely look at him unless he had a few beers in him. Neither Peter nor James knew that. Not even dear Lily Evans, who had just begun dating after years of him asking her, knew although they had grown rather close. The only person who had a single clue on how his life at home in that dreadfully small town was was Sirius Black, his best and most trusted friend.

Sirius had come up when Remus had had a break in his classes and had been simply losing it; losing it as in pacing, hair pulling, mumbling to himself, and even crying. Padfoot had tried to get him to calm down but in the end they got themselves into a tussle where it landed him pinning Sirius to the ground. In that moment of anger, breathlessness, and confusion he had kissed him.

From there they had soared into testing boundaries while keeping their other friends oblivious.

A noise that sounded like a soft chuckle pulled him from his thoughts and back to the library that was suddenly filled with another comforting smell. "Sirius, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

There was another chuckle, louder this time. "Took you long enough. When I came in here you had that dreamy look on your face that you get when you've been thinking about something happy. And that was five, or six, minutes ago."

Remus could feel a soft blush coming across his face. One thing he hated was blushing. Mostly he hated it since the scars stayed that same deathly white color. Head ducking down, he hid his face from Sirius. Bits of his loose hair flopped down in front of his eyes, further hiding himself.

A light touch on his cheek brought his eyes up to look into the one's that closely resembled molten silver. Sirius's face showed he sensed Remus's slight discomfort. Everything turned from playful to sincere in a single moment; the warm eyes softened further, the touch from the boy's hand was light as well as gentle; his body had shifted closer, even the smell that was rolling off of him changed. "In this light you look really good. And don't give me the you-are-insane-Padfoot look. If I was insane I wouldn't be here because only someone insane _wouldn't _want to be with you."

Another blush began to lighten up his face. He tried to duck down again but a strong finger held it up. "Is this always where you go to when you say you're going to the library? I see why you like it so much. Very secluded." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Remus pretended to punch Padfoot's cheek. Theatrically Sirius faked getting hit and slid his head down the window, leaving a streak on the formerly streakless glass. His head rested on Moony's lap. "You never answered my question," the lighter haired wizard stated, "What are you doing here?"

"I think it was more along the lines of, 'Sirius what the hell do you think you're doing here,' but I'll take that question too." Sirius stopped to grin cheekily at the boy who was currently his personal pillow. "Peter ditched us or we lost him somewhere, all I know is that it was one of those two options; James and Lily soon started making out, then there was some groping and my virgin eyes burned so I came here. Plus seeing them go at it got me a bit turned on." His fingers tip-toes up the pillow's thigh to trail up his crotch before getting smacked away.

Remus could feel his heart beginning to pound as a slight erection began. "Sirius, no, just no; we're in a _li_b_rary. _Anyone could walk in." It was too late already for his words; the need to be with the silver eyed devil was burning in his pants. "B-besides… I-I'm reading. Yeah, I'm reading," he added lamely.

"Reading? A book is more important than _me_? I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." His hand ran over the boy's crotch again. This time Remus didn't even bother to try and hit it away.

"I'm going to keep reading." Already the book had been lifted to keep his flushed face hidden. Again a hand palmed over his length through his trousers; the pressure was added in all the right places. Inside his shoes his toes curled up tightly as he still tried to ignore Sirius, who was growing increasingly hard to ignore.

The words on the page began to hold no meaning and jumble together to the young werewolf as the hand grasped him through the thin, standard uniform, trousers he was wearing. Remus was still fighting to keep his breathing normal which was turning into yet another battle with his body. If he gave in he would never hear the end of this.

But when Sirius unzipped the trousers and then unbuttoned them, Remus knew it was over and he was done for. There was just no use in fighting the inevitable. The pants were quickly pulled down, followed even faster by the boxers to leave him exposed. The book was still hiding his extremely red face from Sirius. His fingers were gripping it so tightly as if it would help him.

Eyes glancing over the top of the book, he saw that Sirius was eyeing his member with an almost carnal intent. It was almost like this was the only thing he could give his attention to. The grey eyed boy moved in to flick his tongue over the tip. A shudder went over his body as his fingers tightened around his book, his personal life raft, to help him hold onto his sanity as Sirius took him more in his mouth.

Remus let out a short gasp that went up in pitch. He dropped the paperback. One of his now free hands traveled down to grip that soft black hair that was centered on his crotch. As Sirius went faster, his mouth going further down his shaft, Remus couldn't help but let his body take over. Moony's hips bucked into him, begging for more, while he tightened his grip on Padfoot's hair.

Silence still hung in the air around them except for the occasional suppressed moan from Remus, sucking noise from Sirius, or a shuffle to get closer. The two were almost moving as one.

That same repetitive motion brought Remus to a climax little by little. He could feel that clever little flick of Sirius's tongue that brought him to come in the boy's mouth, hissing out his name, as his back arched. When it was over he sunk back to the wall with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. He felt Sirius swallowing it until there was no trace left.

"So, was that better than reading your stupid little book?" Sirius had straightened up to sit, that told-you-so smirk playing across his lips.

"Shove off." Blushing slightly he pulled up his trousers and defensively grabbed his book. Yet another memory was to be added to the treasure trove the book already had. Padfoot moved himself so he was between the book and resting against the werewolf's chest.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes." A chaste kiss was pressed against Remus's lips before the head rested back against his chest. "You can go back to reading your bloody book."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Reviews are recommended. If you see any mistakes, since I just got this up to help compensate for how bad I've been with the lack of computer. I would love for you to critic me as well, especially over smut since I'm not very good at it. All reviews are greatly appreciated.

I do not own these characters no matter how much I wish I did.


End file.
